mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Festa Estragada/Galeria
__TOC__ Prólogo: Recebendo os iaques Twilight walking back and forth in front of her friends S5E11.png Pinkie looks at Twilight S5E11.png Twilight "There's no reason to be nervous" S5E11.png Twilight "Nothing to worry about" S5E11.png Twilight nervous smile "Everything's gonna be fine!" S5E11.png Pinkie "tell those butterflies" S5E11.png Pinkie touches Twilight's tummy S5E11.png Pinkie "to beat it!" S5E11.png Pinkie "Making friends is always fun" S5E11.png Twilight nervous and sweating S5E11.png Fluttershy "They're probably just as nervous" S5E11.png Applejack "You know everything about these fellers" S5E11.png Twilight inhales S5E11.png Twilight exhales S5E11.png Twilight "You're right" S5E11.png Twilight "for hundreds of moons" S5E11.png Twilight "nopony's even been there!" S5E11.png Twilight "we made friends with a yak prince!" S5E11.png Twilight nervous laugh S5E11.png Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash sees Twilight nervous S5E11.png Twilight shocked by trumpet sounds S5E11.png Twilight nervous moving her eyes to castle door S5E11.png Spike playing trumpet S5E11.png Carpet gets laid down S5E11.png Carpet lays down on castle floor S5E11.png Twilight nervously bites her lip while others look at door S5E11.png Yakyakistani yaks enter the castle S5E11.png Yaks move away to reveal somebody S5E11.png Prince Rutherford S5E11.png Rutherford "Greetings, ponies!" S5E11.png Twilight teleports S5E11.png Twilight bows to Prince Rutherford S5E11.png Twilight welcomes the yaks to Equestria S5E11.png Rutherford "Yaks hope for great friendship" S5E11.png Rutherford shouts at Twilight S5E11.png Twilight rubs her ear S5E11.png Twilight "You must be hungry" S5E11.png Twilight signs Spike to bring in food S5E11.png Twilight with a table of foods S5E11.png Rutherford looks at the foods S5E11.png Rutherford "If things not perfect, yaks get mad" S5E11.png Rutherford "Yaks always get mad when things not perfect!" S5E11.png Twilight gulps S5E11.png Twilight nervous smile S5E11.png Rutherford smells food S5E11.png Rutherford eats food S5E11.png Rutherford realizes it's not yak food S5E11.png Rutherford throws up food S5E11.png Rutherford "This no taste like yak food!" S5E11.png Twilight extremely worried S5E11.png Rutherford flips the table S5E11.png Yaks smash foods S5E11.png Prince Rutherford smashes castle wall S5E11.png A yak pulls a fabric away S5E11.png A yak smashes through stone bench S5E11.png Twilight sees the yaks smashing castle property S5E11.png Pinkie "Is it okay to be nervous now?" S5E11.png Pinkie and Twilight nervous S5E11.png Limpando Mane 6 cleans up the castle S5E11.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Twilight sees pieces falling down S5E11.png Applejack hits a nail onto a handrail S5E11.png AJ "a funny way of sayin' "howdy"" S5E11.png Rarity puts glue on broken pieces of vase S5E11.png Rarity "Very... different" S5E11.png Twilight listens to Rainbow S5E11.png Rainbow holding her broken trophy S5E11.png A piece of Rainbow's trophy falls out S5E11.png Twilight's friends listen to Twilight S5E11.png Twilight "the seven-volume cross-indexed history of Yakyakistan I recommended?" S5E11.png Twilight smiles and Fluttershy nervouly smiles S5E11.png Rainbow "Um..." S5E11.png Pinkie "I did, I did!" S5E11.png Pinkie "so far north of the Crystal Empire" S5E11.png Pinkie "that it's cold all the time?" S5E11.png Pinkie wraps Fluttershy's mane around her head S5E11.png AJ "that's what fur's always for, Pinkie Pie" S5E11.png Pinkie pops out of Applejack's hat S5E11.png Hammer falls down and breaks a vase S5E11.png Rarity not happy S5E11.png Twilight "I know you have to plan the friendship party" S5E11.png Twilight "make them feel welcome" S5E11.png Pinkie "They'll be in good hooves with me" S5E11.png Twilight "we want to make sure Equestria" S5E11.png Twilight "to make this place feel like Yakyakistan" S5E11.png Pinkie "No problem" S5E11.png Twilight "and make some new friends!" S5E11.png Mane 6 puts hooves together S5E11.png Tentando agradar os iaques Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom looking into the barn S5E11.png AJ "the so-called finer things" S5E11.png Applejack "in the barn during your visit" S5E11.png Pinkie hopping S5E11.png Pinkie with hay beds S5E11.png Rutherford "This perfect" S5E11.png Rutherford walks towards the hay beds S5E11.png Pinkie "for my party tonight!" S5E11.png Pinkie and Applejack smile S5E11.png AJ "That wasn't so hard" S5E11.png Pinkie and AJ hears Rutherford's loud voice S5E11.png Rutherford licks the bed S5E11.png Rutherford "This not yak hay!" S5E11.png Pinkie and Applejack backs up S5E11.png Pinkie and AJ walk backwards S5E11.png Rutherford 'Not perfect!' S5E11.png Rutherford about to destroy hay bed S5E11.png Rutherford and other yaks smash hay beds S5E11.png Pinkie and Applejack leave the barn S5E11.png AJ "what do we do?" S5E11.png Pinkie has an idea S5E11.png Pinkie stands by a curtain S5E11.png Pinkie points at the curtain S5E11.png Animal critters wearing antlers S5E11.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and yaks watch animals S5E11.png Rutherford says the animals are cute S5E11.png Fluttershy "Thank goodness" S5E11.png A chick trips on a stone S5E11.png Chick comes out of antler S5E11.png Rutherford "These antlers lie!" S5E11.png Rutherford "Yaks smash!" S5E11.png Fluttershy extremely worried S5E11.png Fluttershy saves animals from getting smashed S5E11.png Rutherford smashes picnic S5E11.png Rutherford shaking off picnic blanket S5E11.png Rutherford and yaks angry S5E11.png Fluttershy sees yaks smashing stuff S5E11.png Pinkie "There's still other things" S5E11.png Pinkie "I think" S5E11.png Pinkie thinking S5E11.png Rarity levitating fabric S5E11.png Rarity rolls down fabric S5E11.png Rarity levitating fabric and basket S5E11.png Rarity sees what the yaks are doing S5E11.png Yaks chewing fabric S5E11.png Rarity worried S5E11.png Chewed fabric spat out onto the floor S5E11.png Yaks destroy Rarity's property S5E11.png Rarity and Pinkie watches yaks destroy property S5E11.png Pinkie holding mannequin head S5E11.png Transition of fabric rolling S5E11.png Birds flying S5E11.png Yaks follow Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie "turned upside-down!" S5E11.png Rutherford "Hold your frown, face!" S5E11.png Rutherford trying to hold his frown S5E11.png Pinkie "Hit it, Rainbow Dash!" S5E11.png Rainbow pushes a cloud S5E11.png Snow dropped S5E11.png Pinkie "Just like Yakyakistan snow" S5E11.png Pinkie "no matter where it comes from" S5E11.png Pinkie and Rainbow hoof-bump S5E11.png Pinkie and Rainbow look back at yaks S5E11.png Snow drops onto Rutherford's nose S5E11.png Rutherford licks his nose S5E11.png Rutherford "This not yak snow!" S5E11.png Yaks mad S5E11.png Pinkie "Seriously?!" S5E11.png Pinkie "Seriously?" S5E11.png Pinkie puts her head into the snow S5E11.png O encontro The Mane 6 meet in the castle S5E11.png AJ "it's goin' okay" S5E11.png Rarity "Satisfactory, I'd say" S5E11.png Rainbow "It could be better" S5E11.png Fluttershy "It's not very good" S5E11.png Pinkie "It's a disaster!" S5E11.png Pinkie hears Twilight S5E11.png Twilight "more important than ever!" S5E11.png Twilight "forget all about this afternoon" S5E11.png Twilight smiling nervously and others looking at Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie eye twitch S5E11.png Pinkie poker face S5E11.png Twilight "they're gonna smash everything!" S5E11.png Twilight "this visit can take!" S5E11.png Pinkie "I definitely will!" S5E11.png Pinkie "Maybe" S5E11.png Pinkie hears Applejack S5E11.png AJ reassuring Pinkie S5E11.png Rainbow reassuring Pinkie S5E11.png Fluttershy reassures Pinkie S5E11.png Rarity reassures Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie "my most happy-tacular party ever!" S5E11.png Pinkie "I hope!" S5E11.png Pinkie darting her eyes around S5E11.png Rainbow "Why are your eyes darting around like that?" S5E11.png Pinkie huge grin S5E11.png Pinkie "It's what I do when I'm not nervous!" S5E11.png Pinkie laughing crazily S5E11.png Pinkie back to having a huge grin S5E11.png Twilight hugs a crazy-smiling Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie "Gotta go!" S5E11.png Twilight sees Pinkie leaving S5E11.png Mane 6 in the castle sans Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie enfrenta uma crise / A Pinkie sumiu! Gummy at the window of Pinkie's room S5E11.png Pinkie breathes in, breathes out S5E11.png Pinkie "what am I gonna do?" S5E11.png Pinkie "they're gonna hate it!" S5E11.png Pinkie's depressed face S5E11.png Gummy trying to lick the fly S5E11.png Pinkie on the floor S5E11.png Pinkie "They're just too sensitive!" S5E11.png Pinkie "Even Fluttershy made them mad!" S5E11.png Pinkie shouts Fluttershy's name S5E11.png Pinkie "and I need it now" S5E11.png Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Pinkie "and bringing something back!" S5E11.png Gummy licks Pinkie's lips S5E11.png Pinkie's big gasp; gets an idea S5E11.png Pinkie "you're a genius" S5E11.png Pinkie kisses Gummy S5E11.png Pinkie runs off S5E11.png Twilight and the Sugarcube Corner S5E11.png Twilight '"They're working hard to make your traditional Yakyakistan cake" S5E11.png Rutherford "Vanilla extract balance very tricky" S5E11.png The other yaks "Uh-huh" S5E11.png Twilight looking at yaks nervously S5E11.png Twilight "waiting here for one moment" S5E11.png Twilight teleports herself S5E11.png Twilight teleports into Pinkie's room S5E11.png Twilight "How's tonight's party coming?" S5E11.png Twilight "but it's really up to you at this point!" S5E11.png Twilight sees that Pinkie is nowhere to be seen S5E11.png Twilight "Where are you?!" S5E11.png Twilight is worried S5E11.png Twilight walks back and forth S5E11.png Twilight biting her hoof S5E11.png Twilight hears her friends' hoofsteps S5E11.png Fluttershy "Angel and I searched the forest" S5E11.png Fluttershy shakes her head S5E11.png Rainbow "Aerial recon turned up nothing either" S5E11.png AJ "No Pinkie Pie" S5E11.png AJ "Granny Smith's dentures under the house" S5E11.png AJ "not a complete loss" S5E11.png Rarity "She's simply vanished!" S5E11.png Rarity and AJ hears Twilight S5E11.png Twilight "What are we gonna do?" S5E11.png Gummy falls onto Twilight's head S5E11.png Gummy shows Twilight a letter from Pinkie S5E11.png Twilight reads Pinkie's letter S5E11.png Twilight worried face S5E11.png Twilight "she'll be back" S5E11.png Twilight "No reason to freak out!" S5E11.png Fluttershy '"Don't worry, Twilight" S5E11.png Twilight and Fluttershy hear Applejack S5E11.png AJ "I think she knows what she's doin'" S5E11.png Twilight calms herself S5E11.png Twilight "focus on keeping the yaks happy" S5E11.png Rainbow "Piece o' cake" S5E11.png Twilight Sparkle "the cake!" S5E11.png Mrs. Cake with a cake S5E11.png Mrs. Cake gives yaks cake while laughing nervously S5E11.png Mrs. Cake nervously smiling S5E11.png Twilight teleports at the counter S5E11.png Rutherford eats cake S5E11.png Rutherford hmm S5E11.png Twilight and Mrs. Cake frightened by Rutherford S5E11.png Rutherford smashes the cake S5E11.png Twilight watches the chaos S5E11.png No trem para Yakyakistan / No Vilarejo Dodge The Friendship Express S5E11.png All Aboard "Next stop, Crystal Empire!" S5E11.png All Aboard walks past a seated Pinkie and a Don Draper-like pony S5E11.png Pinkie "And so my quest begins" S5E11.png Pinkie "I know what you're thinking" S5E11.png Pinkie looking serious S5E11.png Pinkie "Because I'm the party planner" S5E11.png Pinkie touches her flank S5E11.png Pinkie rubbing her flank S5E11.png Pinkie looks through the window S5E11.png Pinkie "I gotta climb the mountains north of the Crystal Empire" S5E11.png Pinkie "find Yakyakistan" S5E11.png Pinkie "and come back with something authentic!" S5E11.png Pinkie pushes Don Draper pony's newspaper down S5E11.png Train stops suddenly S5E11.png Pinkie looking through the window S5E11.png Dodge Junction S5E11.png Pinkie "Where's all the snow?" S5E11.png Pinkie "this is magical sand-colored snow" S5E11.png Pinkie taking sand into her mouth S5E11.png Pinkie with sand in her mouth S5E11.png Pinkie realizes what she tastes S5E11.png Pinkie throws up sand S5E11.png Pinkie "Nope. Sand" S5E11.png Pinkie "Definitely sand" S5E11.png Pinkie removing the taste of sand out of her mouth S5E11.png Pinkie listens to All Aboard S5E11.png Pinkie curses the sheeps S5E11.png Pinkie thanks All Aboard S5E11.png Pinkie Pie hopping S5E11.png Cherry Jubilee comes out of bathroom; door accidentally hits Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie sees Cherry Jubilee S5E11.png Cherry Jubilee sees Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie and Cherry Jubilee meet S5E11.png Pinkie "You look amazing!" S5E11.png Pinkie needs Cherry's help S5E11.png Cherry "fit as a floribunda" S5E11.png Cherry "What can I do ya for?" S5E11.png Pinkie mimicks a yak while asking Cherry about Yakyakistan S5E11.png Pinkie "how I can get there" S5E11.png Cherry "Mark your calendar, missy" S5E11.png Pinkie and Cherry walk together S5E11.png Cherry walks towards the carriage S5E11.png Cherry "I ought to warn you" S5E11.png Stallions looking tired S5E11.png Stallion woken up by Cherry S5E11.png Pinkie on the carriage S5E11.png Cherry "417 234" S5E11.png The ride begins S5E11.png Pegando carona com Cherry Jubilee Riding in the desert S5E11.png Pinkie staring across the desert S5E11.png Pinkie 'I will soon triumphantly enter' S5E11.png Pinkie "the best party they've ever seen!" S5E11.png Pinkie Pie "Know what I mean?" S5E11.png Pinkie sees Cherry sleeping S5E11.png Pinkie sees something S5E11.png Pinkie shocked; stallions sleeping S5E11.png Pinkie looking afar S5E11.png A ravine S5E11.png Pinkie trying to warn Cherry of the incoming ravine S5E11.png Pinkie trying to wake up Cherry S5E11.png Pinkie tries waking up Cherry with alarm clock S5E11.png Pinkie throwing a bucket of water at Cherry S5E11.png Pinkie hits the bucket to wake up Cherry S5E11.png Pinkie trying to wake up the stallions S5E11.png Approaching the ravine S5E11.png Pinkie sees Cherry still asleep S5E11.png Pinkie sees rope S5E11.png Pinkie pulls the rope S5E11.png The stallions wake up S5E11.png The ravine S5E11.png Stallions shocked S5E11.png Stallions stop S5E11.png Pinkie "Stooooop!" S5E11.png Almost about to fall S5E11.png Stallions get thrown up S5E11.png Pinkie falls S5E11.png Pinkie sees that the carriage stopped S5E11.png Stallions fall onto the carriage S5E11.png Cherry Jubilee wakes up S5E11.png Cherry "I was dreamin' about a ravine" S5E11.png Cherry looks down S5E11.png Cherry looks down into the ravine S5E11.png Cherry yells "Ravine!" S5E11.png Carriage on the ledge S5E11.png Carriage falls down S5E11.png Enrolando / Uma guerra é declarada Spike "playing" a piano S5E11.png Twilight and the yaks watch Spike's "performance" S5E11.png Yaks crying S5E11.png Rutherford "Music beautiful" S5E11.png Twilight relieved S5E11.png Spike "When Twilight told me to stall" S5E11.png Spike "I-I mean" S5E11.png Spike "entertain you" S5E11.png Spike "there's no way I could" S5E11.png Spike hears the music playing S5E11.png Yaks confused S5E11.png Yak opens piano S5E11.png The piano plays itself S5E11.png Spike's oh no face S5E11.png Twilight says Spike's name S5E11.png Twilight signs Spike S5E11.png Rutherford "Piano play itself?" S5E11.png Spike handling the piano S5E11.png Spike reacts S5E11.png Rutherford throws himself S5E11.png Spike shields himself S5E11.png Twilight closes eye while piano piece flies up S5E11.png Twilight catches Spike S5E11.png Rutherford "We demand party!" S5E11.png Twilight "No!" S5E11.png Twilight "Just a little longer!" S5E11.png Rutherford "No more longer!" S5E11.png Rutherford "We leave now!" S5E11.png Rutherford declares war S5E11.png Twilight and Spike shocked S5E11.png Twilight searching S5E11.png Twilight flying S5E11.png Twilight sees something S5E11.png Twilight sees her friends trying to make a party S5E11.png Applejack paints a banner and Fluttershy blows a balloon S5E11.png Rainbow wrapped around S5E11.png Twilight '"The yaks are going home!" S5E11.png Twilight "This is awful!" S5E11.png Twilight "wanted to surprise Princess Celestia" S5E11.png Twilight "I may have just started a war" S5E11.png Preocupada com Pinkie / Alcançando Yakyakistan Pinkie walks in the snow S5E11.png Double exposure of Pinkie narrating and the carriage falling down S5E11.png Pinkie "Pow!" S5E11.png Wonderbolts save the carriage passengers S5E11.png Photo of Pinkie and other ponies in Manehattan S5E11.png Photo of Pinkie in a band S5E11.png Black and white photo of Pinkie and her band S5E11.png Photo parodying the cover of Abbey Road S5E11.png Photo parodying the cover of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band S5E11.png Photo of Pinkie separating from her band S5E11.png Pinkie "my journey to the Crystal Empire" S5E11.png Pinkie "here I am" S5E11.png Pinkie "that took most of the afternoon" S5E11.png Pinkie with Cadance S5E11.png Cadance points up S5E11.png Pinkie and Cadance in the snow S5E11.png Pinkie looking determined S5E11.png Pinkie "I do" S5E11.png Pinkie wishes Cadance good luck S5E11.png Pinkie travels up the mountain S5E11.png Twilight at Pinkie's room window S5E11.png Twilight's friends listening to Twilight "This isn't like her!" S5E11.png Fluttershy "I'm sure she's trying her best" S5E11.png Rainbow "Pinkie Pie's tougher than she looks" S5E11.png Twilight "I know you're right, but..." S5E11.png Twilight "I wish she was here" S5E11.png Twilight "I put too much pressure on her" S5E11.png Twilight "I let everypony down" S5E11.png Twilight "see that I haven't made new friends" S5E11.png Twilight "I've made new enemies" S5E11.png Twilight puts her head onto a trapdoor opener S5E11.png Twilight hears something S5E11.png Trapdoor opener shaped like an ice cream closing down S5E11.png Main cast falls down S5E11.png Pinkie pushing through the snow S5E11.png Pinkie hears a roar S5E11.png Pinkie looks at the right S5E11.png Pinkie greets a monster S5E11.png Pinkie "I'm looking for Yakyakistan" S5E11.png The monster's eyes S5E11.png Monster roars at Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie's mane and tail messed up S5E11.png Monster cuts off a piece of Pinkie's hair S5E11.png Pinkie scared S5E11.png Pinkie screams in fear S5E11.png Pinkie runs away from monster S5E11.png Pinkie Pie sees something S5E11.png Pinkie smiles "There it is!" S5E11.png Yakyakistan S5E11.png Pinkie on a sled S5E11.png A small yak on the sled happy S5E11.png Pinkie and yak almost reaching Yakyakistan S5E11.png Arriving at Yakyakistan S5E11.png Sled stops in front of the Yakyakistan gates S5E11.png Yak opens gate S5E11.png Yak looks at Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie smiling while snow cracks S5E11.png Pinkie about to fall S5E11.png Pinkie slides back S5E11.png The monster sees Pinkie gets slided back S5E11.png Pinkie slides past Cadance S5E11.png Pinkie slides back at Manehattan; Cherry Jubilee shocked S5E11.png Pinkie slides past the train station at Dodge Junction S5E11.png A caverna de festas da Pinkie / De volta à Ponyville Twilight's eyes S5E11.png Fluttershy's eyes pop up S5E11.png Rainbow's eyes pop up S5E11.png Twilight and Fluttershy close their eyes S5E11.png Rainbow on the ground S5E11.png Rainbow sees her surroundings S5E11.png Disco balls S5E11.png Present boxes S5E11.png Drawers S5E11.png Mane 6 in Pinkie's basement S5E11.png Applejack sees files S5E11.png AJ "Pinkie Pie's made files for everypony in town!" S5E11.png Fluttershy "With exactly what kind of parties we like" S5E11.png Rainbow "How cool is this?!" S5E11.png Fluttershy reads "Twilight Sparkle likes vanilla ice cream, red balloons, dancing..." S5E11.png Twilight "That's right!" S5E11.png Fluttershy reads "But she's afraid of quesadillas" S5E11.png Twilight expression S5E11.png Twilight "No, I'm not!" S5E11.png Twilight shudders S5E11.png Twilight surprised S5E11.png Twilight backs up S5E11.png Pinkie returns to Ponyville S5E11.png Pinkie slides back to Sugarcube Corner S5E11.png Pinkie on her bed S5E11.png Pinkie "No!" S5E11.png Pinkie "I'm all the way back where I started!" S5E11.png Pinkie "to helping Twilight befriend the yaks" S5E11.png Pinkie "I've just let everypony down" S5E11.png Pinkie hears a noise S5E11.png Pinkie listens to what's in her basement S5E11.png Pinkie slides down S5E11.png Pinkie hears Applejack's voice S5E11.png Pinkie hides behinds balloons S5E11.png Pinkie watches her friend while hidden S5E11.png AJ "But they ain't nearly that old!" S5E11.png AJ "She's already plannin' their one-hundredth too" S5E11.png AJ "And their five-hundredth?" S5E11.png Twilight "she worked so hard on her parties" S5E11.png Rainbow claims Pinkie may be more organized than Twilight S5E11.png Twilight "Let's not get carried away" S5E11.png Rarity "how much we all appreciate her hard work" S5E11.png Pinkie thanks her friends S5E11.png Pinkie hugs Twilight S5E11.png Pinkie "go to Yakyakistan so I could bring something back" S5E11.png Pinkie sighs in regret S5E11.png Pinkie "I worked harder on this party than any party ever" S5E11.png Pinkie feels down S5E11.png Fluttershy "What matters is how hard you tried" S5E11.png Rainbow "across Equestria to plan one party?" S5E11.png Pinkie "the trip was really hard" S5E11.png Pinkie "everypony I met along the way was so helpful" S5E11.png Pinkie "how friendly and wonderful and great Equestria really is!" S5E11.png Pinkie gasps; has an idea S5E11.png Pinkie jumps in excitement S5E11.png Twilight "It's too late" S5E11.png Twilight "The yaks left on the last train" S5E11.png Pinkie "Um, no, they didn't" S5E11.png Pinkie squeals S5E11.png Pinkie about to go up the slide S5E11.png Pinkie slides up S5E11.png Fluttershy "So, um" S5E11.png Fluttershy "do we walk back up the slide or... or what?" S5E11.png Epílogo: Uma festa para os iaques Rutherford "Yaks stuck here?" S5E11.png Yaks at the train station S5E11.png Rutherford growling S5E11.png Rutherford hears Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie thanks the sheeps S5E11.png Pinkie "if it's okay with you" S5E11.png Pinkie "it's party time!" S5E11.png Pinkie wears star sunglasses S5E11.png Yaks "Ooh" S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Cherry Jubilee and a stallion selling cherries S5E11.png Yaks playing with ponies S5E11.png Twilight "Wow, Pinkie" S5E11.png Twilight "This came together quick" S5E11.png Pinkie "I'm good at what I do" S5E11.png Pinkie speaks to Rutherford S5E11.png Pinkie "I realized something" S5E11.png Pinkie's friends gathering around the yaks S5E11.png Pinkie "make you feel at home" S5E11.png Pinkie "why we love it here" S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Sweetie Belle levitating helmet on Scootaloo's head S5E11.png Sweetie and Scootaloo high-hoof S5E11.png Rutherford tears up S5E11.png Rutherford "to make yaks feel at home" S5E11.png Rutherford "No declare war" S5E11.png Twilight sighs in relief S5E11.png Twilight realizes Celestia is present behind her S5E11.png Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png Rutherford "Ponies and yaks... friends?" S5E11.png Pinkie "For a thousand moons?" S5E11.png Rutherford "For a thousand moons!" S5E11.png Ponies and yaks cheering S5E11.png Celestia says she's impressed by Twilight S5E11.png Twilight "Just doing my best to spread friendship" S5E11.png Celestia "you did a wonderful job of it" S5E11.png Pinkie smiling S5E11.png Rutherford "You understand yaks now" S5E11.png Pinkie hugs Rutherford S5E11.png Pinkie pauses S5E11.png Pinkie rubbing Rutherford S5E11.png Rutherford hugging Pinkie S5E11.png Promocional Party Pooped Facebook promotional image.png en:Party Pooped/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios